His Felicity
by LittleMermaid1990
Summary: When Felicity's mother visits town, all hell breaks loose. Of course things couldn't just go smoothly for one night. Little snippet and wishful thinking for the upcoming episode 3x05 "The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak"


**AN: _Hey there, people. Just a few quick words, if you don't mind. I haven't written anything in quite a long time and miss it dearly, so I decided to open this account (I had another one before) to get back to writing and thought "Hey you love Olicity, let's do this"_**

**_This one shot is based on the stills, promos and spoilers from episode 3x05. Obviously the episode has not aired yet, but I tried my best with Mama Smoak and the Psycho Ex._**

**_Please note that English isn't my mother tongue and that I'm sorry if I'm butchering that beautiful language. I'm kinda rusty. _**

**_With that being said, hope you'll enjoy this little something, whatever it is._**

**_Disclaimer: If I would own that thing, the discussion in the hospital would've had a different ending_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Felicity<strong>_

Her mother had the worst timing in history. She couldn't have popped up any other time, no she had to come to town when a cyber terrorist was attacking Starling with a program she wrote five years ago. It wasn't like she had enough on her plate already. Her new job, her new boss, her night life as a member of Team Arrow, dealing with losing Sara and of course the little problem with being in love with Oliver Queen, one might believe that was enough, but no of course there had to be more.

Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, laugh or scream. Maybe all three things together would actually help her.

So far her day had been a catastrophe. Her mother showing up at her apartment was a damn surprise for sure. So was Ray showing up actually, trying to ask her out. Then came the cyber attack and she felt helpless. It was her field, her specialty and she couldn't do anything but watch while someone used her own weapons to destroy the city she fought so hard to protect.

So when Oliver, sweet and supportive as he was of her, decided she needs a break from her screens and make sure her mother would be save, she gladly took it. Unfortunately her mother was still her mother. Hyperactive, loud Donna Smoak with all her Vegas glory. Sure Felicity loved her, but there was a reason she only saw her once or twice a year.

The fact that Mama Smoak was now pressing her for details about her relationship with that "damn hot boss of hers" didn't help to calm her down a bit.

"This Ray's sure a catch, baby girl." Her Mom said as they walked down the streets, straight back to her apartment.

Felicity only rolled her eyes. "He sure is, Mom." She answered absentmindedly.

"So why don't ya let him take you out?" Her mother could be so nosy. "He's good lookin', he has money and he obviously likes you."

She sighed. Sure Ray was somewhat handsome and yes he was very rich and smart and he seemed to value her for her intellect, but there was one problem, Ray wasn't Oliver.

"He is my boss, Mom." Felicity answered. She looked around every little corner, scared of what might come out of the dark. She knew Oliver had Roy trailing every move she made, but still she didn't feel safe tonight.

Donna laughed. "So what? If he doesn't care, you shouldn't care either baby."

Of course her mother wouldn't accept the boss card. If Donna Smoak had set her mind on something, she wasn't going to back down and tonight her mind seemed to be settled on setting Felicity up with Ray Palmer, oh joy.

"It would only complicate things at work. Besides –" She wasn't exactly sure what else she was going to say, but she decided to stop.

"Besides what?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Besides….besides…." _Besides he doesn't squeeze my shoulder when I'm sad. He doesn't know that I dye my hair. He doesn't know why I'm afraid of heights. He doesn't know that I can do more than sit behind a computer. He doesn't listen to me for hours when I'm upset. He doesn't remember the little things that matter. _"Besides, we really should drop that topic and head home."

Donna grabbed her daughter wrist. "Baby, what is wrong with you?"

Felicity forced a smile. "I'm just tired that's all."

Her mother softly touched her cheek. "I may be not the world's best mom, but I still see when my little girl is upset. So, what is it? Did that Ray something to offend you and that's why you don't want to give him a chance?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. He has been great to me Mom." _I'm just foolish enough to hope that someday something will change between Oliver and me. _"I'm just not in the mood for dating right now."

"Felicity –" Her mother started, but she never got to finish her sentence. She felt something, a teaser maybe? She wasn't sure. Then something hit her head and the world went black. She thought she heard Roy screaming her name, but she didn't have the power to hold her eyes open.

* * *

><p>Add psychotic ex-boyfriend to the list of complications in her life. Felicity wasn't sure how she deserved this. Was karma messing with her because of some things she did in college? She had no idea.<p>

Donna was tied to a chair next to her, looking frightened and confused, while Cooper, said psychotic ex-boyfriend was busy monologuing. Why did bad guys do that anyways? She never understood it. She watched a billion of different genre movies and it always ended up with the bad guy being defeated because he was telling the hero all about his evil plans. Was Malcolm Merlyn monologuing? Or Slade Wilson? She tried to remember, but she couldn't.

"Baby, don't be scared." Her mother whispered. "Everything will be fine, I love you."

She gave her mother a small smile. It made her incredible angry that Cooper had the nerve to drag her mother into this, she had nothing to do with his personal vendetta against her.

"Don't be scared." Donna whispered again.

Felicity was scared or more she was a bit freaked out, because this time the bad guy was all about her. Usually the more personal villains came for Oliver, so it was a new situation for her. Still, a part of her was calm. She knew he would come eventually, he always did. She believed in him, she would always believe in him.

"Feel sorry now that you screwed me over?" Cooper suddenly asked and looked her straight into the eyes. "You rat me out to the police!" There was nothing but venom in his voice. "I loved you and you betrayed me!" He yelled, making her twitch.

"I did what I had to do!" She tried to yell back, but her voice was somehow lost so it was more of a whisper. "You lost it!"

He laughed like a maniac. "How could you do this to me? HOW?" He was playing with a gun in his hand. Was he going to shoot her? No, he wanted to see her suffer. So, was he going to shoot her mother? Panic started to overcome her. The thought of Roy probably getting Oliver in this very moment calmed her down, but how would he find her? It was usually her job to find people. She breathed in and out. He would come, he would come. Still, sometimes she wished she would have had some of Sara's moves.

"Please don't hurt her." Donna was pleading. Felicity knew from her experience that pleading with a lunatic was pointless.

"Please…" She wanted to hug her mother, wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, that tomorrow the world would look brighter again, but she was lost for words. She never had seen her mother so frightened in her life. It was an image that startled her to her very core.

"I'm already hurting her. Her own program will set chaos to the city and soon people will get angry and go outside and everything will be a big mess." He leaned closer to Felicity again, "And everything will be your fault."

She closed her eyes. Images from that fateful night of the earthquake came to her mind, images of Slade's people terrorizing the city and Waller ready to blow everything up. No, that would never happen again.

"You don't know what you're doing. You have never seen chaos before." But she had and the pure thought of being responsible for yet another tragedy felt like a stab right through her heart.

"Someone will stop you!" Now she yelled at him, surprising him and her mother.

"Stupid bitch!" She felt his hand slapping across her face. She shrieked. Sure, she had worse but it still hurt like hell for a moment. Her mother screamed in terror.

"Silence!" He pointed the gun at Donna Smoak.

"Don't!" Felicity rubbed her arms together, desperately trying to get rid of her robes, she needed to do something. That was a like a nightmare. Her mother at gunpoint because of her.

"Don't hurt her, please!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "You want me and only me, so shoot me instead!"

Cooper ignored her, he moved the gun directly to Donna's forehead.

Donna looked at her daughter, desperation in her eyes. "Shh, baby its fine. You will be fine. I love you."

"Silence!" He yelled again, he was obviously losing it.

Felicity could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of her in horror. Was that how Oliver and Thea felt only moments before Slade killed Moira? It was the most horrible feeling in the world.

"Mom…" she cried.

Cooper was about to pull the trigger, but the shot never came. An arrow right through the hand caused him to let his gun fall down. Everything happened way too fast from there on. Cooper was hit by another arrow through his leg and fell down. He screamed in agony. Felicity felt her robes loosen and as she turned around she looked at Roy's red mask. "How is my Mom?" Was she only thing she managed to ask.

"She'll be fine." Roy said. "Him…" He pointed at Cooper who was crumbled on the floor down to Oliver's feet. "Not so much."

Felicity got up from her chair and hugged her mother. "My baby girl, are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, yes I am." She looked into her mother's eyes, the horror was still written all over her face. "Roy, can you hold her?" She didn't care she used his name in front of her mother, in fact she couldn't care less about secret identities tonight.

Roy nodded and offered his arm to Donna who took it reluctantly, then she focused on the scene in front of her. "What is going on?" She whispered. Of course she heard about Starling City's vigilante, but she never thought much of it. She lived in Vegas, seeing strange things everyday was normal to her. The scene in front of her however was nothing Vegas had prepared her for.

The man in the hood grabbed Cooper by his collar and pulled him up, he winced in pain.

Donna looked at her daughter who watched calmly, too calmly for her mother's liking. She couldn't read what was going on inside of Felicity. Has she seen something like this before?

"I heard about you…" Cooper stuttered. "Starling's Arrow….I heard you don't kill anymore…you won't kill me." He didn't sound very convinced.

Oliver growled. "For you, I might make an exception." He hissed coldly, shocking even Roy a bit.

Donna gulped, her eyes switching between the Arrow and her daughter.

"What makes me so special?" Cooper coughed.

"You hurt _my _Felicity." He said in a strong voice.

Cooper's eyes widened and Donna gasped. She briefly looked up to Roy who didn't seem surprised by the statement.

Oliver looked briefly over his shoulder. Felicity couldn't see his face, but she knew how he looked at her. It was this one special look only reserved for her. Full of emotions and promises that could never be. His eyes so sad and happy at the same time, filled with love and regret.

She walked towards him. She knew he was beyond angry, but she also knew he only threatened Cooper. He wouldn't kill him, he might have broken his vow for her once before, but it wasn't worth it to do it for a scumbag like her ex.

"You are lucky I'm not the one deciding your fate today." With that Oliver dropped him back to the floor.

Cooper looked up, Felicity was staring down at him.

"Your call." Oliver said and lay his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch. "Call Waller." She said with a firm voice. "Some time on Lian-Yu might be good for me. Slade could use the company." She was trembling but her voice remained strong.

"Copy that, Digg?" Oliver said through his mike. "A one way ticket to Purgatory."

They stayed at the scene until ARGUS picked Cooper up. Felicity needed proof he was really being put away. Donna was confused and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Oliver stayed with them, while he sent Roy back to patrol the neighborhood, just in case there was an accomplice.

When ARGUS left with a then unconscious Cooper, Donna finally felt able to move again. She walked towards Felicity who was still staring at the spot her ex-boyfriend lay just a few moments ago.

"Baby, are you alright?" She asked, knowing fully her daughter was from being alright.

Felicity turned around to face her mother. "Sure…sure…" She said weakly, her whole body shaking.

"Felicity." It was his voice now, not the lower pitch of the Arrow. His hood and mask were removed, apparently he didn't care about secret identities anymore either this night.

It took Donna about five seconds to realize who was standing in front of them. She read tabloids after all and this man was on the cover page more than once. "You are –"

"Oliver…" Felicity through herself into his arms and finally broke down. It had been too much. Everything had been too much. Slade, Oliver's confession, Sara and now her mother almost being killed. She wanted to be strong, but right now she needed to let go.

"Its okay, it's okay…" He gently stroked the back of her head, kissing her hair, whispering soft words into her ear. "You gonna be alright, I promise."

When she calmed down she immediately locked eyes with him. "I must look disgusting. Not disgusting, disgusting, but kind of disgusting because I wore make up and now it's all over my face and that is kind of –"

"There is my Felicity." Oliver said as she started to babble.

She shot him a brief smile. "I knew you would come."

"Took me a while to figure out how to find you, because without you I'm pretty lost." He confessed.

She chuckled. "My computers are still alive, aren't they?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Digg accidentally set them on fire."

And with that she laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Baby?" Her mother said softly. For a brief second Felicity forgot about her, she forgot what she had almost lost that night and thought it was just some random mission gone south. But it wasn't. Her mother almost died and now she knew the big secret.

"I'm so sorry Mom, so sorry." She hugged her mother tightly. "This was all my fault."

"No, of course it wasn't. That guy was crazy." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "But we really should talk about your taste in men, honey."

Felicity laughed. "Probably. Or not!" She added quickly. "Because my taste improved, I think. I mean not that I have a type or something, but I think I'm now more into the good guys." She looked at Oliver.

"We should get off the streets. " He said with an amused smile on his face.

"You are Oliver Queen." Donna said loudly. "THE Oliver Queen."

"I'm aware of that, thank you. I really would appreciate it if the rest of the world wouldn't know it." He put the mask and the hood back on. "By the way, nice meeting you, Mrs. Smoak."

She shook his hand like she was in a trance. "This is Oliver Queen." She whispered to Felicity.

"I know, Mom." Felicity said, as her mother put her arm around her waist. She mustered Oliver as he walked in front of them.

"Seeing these leather pants, I know why that Ray guy has no chance." She winked at her daughter.

"Mom!" Felicity hissed, "Not the right timing. Besides there is nothing between me and –"

"Oliver, I might call you Oliver right?" Donna walked up to him. "I hope you're treating my baby girl right."

It was weird seriously. Not long ago they had been in a life and death situation and now he was walking around in his Arrow costume, being questioned by Felicity's mother about their relationship.

"I must confess, I just recently hurt her…" Oliver said sincerely.

Felicity stopped immediately and stared at him. What was he up to know?

"I told her that despite my feelings for her, we couldn't be together, because of the life I live she would be in constant danger. Tonight I realized that even without me, there will always be some kind of danger waiting around the corner and that I can't always protect her the way I want." His eyes met hers and she slowly began to process what he was saying.

"I think you protected her well tonight." Donna said, oblivious to the scene in front of her.

"I want more as well." This wasn't meant for Donna, but for Felicity and only her and she immediately understood. "Oliver –"

"We're here." Oliver said suddenly.

She didn't even notice they were back at her apartment.

"You two need to some sleep." He squeezed Donna's arm. "It was my pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll meet more properly tomorrow."

"You bet, boy. I have questions, a lot of them." She pointed at him with her index finger, a tang of danger in her voice.

"And I will gladly answer them." Oliver said before his attention was fully on Felicity. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" He said softly.

She nodded, speechless which was pretty rare for her.

"Goodnight." He leaned towards her and put a chaste kiss on her lips. And with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"He called you _his_ Felicity." Donna said.

"I heard." She answered still staring after him.

"So, how exactly does he move so fast in his leather pants?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as they walked inside. She was about to complain again, but then she stopped. "I love you, Mom."

Donna put his arms around her once more. "Love you too, baby, love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me again. Hope you liked it and I would be a very happy cupcake if I get some reviews ;)<strong>_


End file.
